The Order to Destroy 01
|image=Ep13-order-to-destroy-01.jpg |english=The Order to Destroy 01 |kanji=01(ゼロワン)爆破指令 |romaji=01 ( Zerowan ) Bakuha Shirei |episode=14 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=July 7, 1995 |english airdate=March 23, 2000 }} The Order to Destroy 01 is the fourteenth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired in Japan on July 7, 1995 and North America on March 23, 2000. Synopsis Using a library computer, Heero looks up information on the location of Sylvia Noventa, daughter of Field Marshal Noventa. Trowa tells Heero to take better care of himself as Heero is unable to pick up a dropped disc due to his wounded arm. Meanwhile, Relena and Noin head to a meeting of the Romafeller Foundation in Brennan. Relena is upset by the appearance of mobile suits outside of the building where the meeting is to be held. The narrator explains that Romafeller, an organization made up of European aristocrats provides the financial support for Oz. Inside, head of the Romafeller Foundation, Duke Dermail gives a speech of how humanity needs to be controlled. Relena questions the power of the Romafeller Foundation and Oz due to the Gundams, but Noin tells them that the Gundams have been completely silenced through directly threatening the colonies. Dermail brings Treize before the crowd and Treize makes a speech saying that God would understand what they have done. Noin wants to leave, but realizes that Relena has run up onto the stage. Relena tells the crowd that they are mistaken and that the Gundams will soon come. Noin jumps onto the stage and convinces Relena to leave. Treize smiles at Relena as she leaves, but she thinks only of Heero's self-detonation. Dermail tells Treize that he's giving Zechs too much freedom and that he heard a rumor about Zechs rebuilding the Gundam that self-detonated in Siberia. Treize says he'll order Zechs to do what the Foundation wants. Noin reports this to Zechs, who asks about Relena. Relena thinks about burning down the castle and killing everyone inside, but knows she couldn't live with herself if she did that. Treize stands over the crowd, thinking that he could be punished for his profanity against God, but God is simply a man-created invention anyway. In Marseilles, an alliance officer asks Sylvia to leave since they expect Oz to attack. She declines, saying she still can't let go of her grandfather. An alarm sounds as several Aries mobile suits approach. The Alliance's Leos are quickly defeated. Trowa knocks out the pilot of a shot down Aries and uses his communication equipment to find out what is going on. Trowa heads to find his hidden Gundam while Heero drives off in a truck, nearly running over Sylvia. The Alliance mobile suits head into a sewer where they come across the Heavyarms. They fight off the Oz mobile suits until Trowa arrives. He gets in his Gundam and defeats the Arieses. Heero has Sylvia bring him to Marshall Noventa's grave. There he tells her that he is the one who killed him and hands her a gun so she can take revenge on him. Sylvia starts crying and calls Heero a coward who wants to take the easy way out. She declines to shoot him. Meanwhile, at the Lake Victoria base Zechs has the Wing Gundam blown up in front of Romafeller Inspector Acht. Acht asks to see the remains himself so he can report to the Romafeller Foundation. Acht doesn't believe the real Gundam was destroyed and wants to get Zechs in trouble to score points with the Romafeller Foundation. Miser tells Zechs that by creating a fake Wing Gundam they have destroyed most of the spare parts for the Tallgeese. The real Wing Gundam lays hidden at the bottom of the lake. Important Events *'Characters Introduced:' Duke Dermail, Inspector Acht Staff *'Script: 'Akemi Omode *'Unit Director: 'Yasunao Aoki *'Animation Director: 'Nobuyoshi Nishimura